New Girl in Town
by BabyKatBoo
Summary: Tahlia comes to Japan as a foreign exchange student. Will she end up falling head over heels for the Shadow King, or will she just plain fall? Join Tahlia and the Host Club on their new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, my name is Tahlia Kintle and I'm from Newcastle, Australia. I'm part of the Foreign Exchange Program or FEP for short. I am traveling to Japan, to Ouran High. My old school, Riddlen High School is for kids that come from high class families, so I'm guessing Ouran is the same.

I'm staying with a family by the name of Morinozuka, their son Satoshi is taking my place. They have another son older than me named Takashi. I hope he likes me, the last thing I need is my temporary brother to hate me.

My father is famous for his widely known business "Kintle Incorporated" It's a mix of things. It varies from clothing to electronics. My mother left when I was young and my father thought it would be a good idea to get involved with the FEP to interact with other big companies on his behalf.

When I arrived a driver was there waiting for me.

"I was given instructions to take you to school. You will meet with Master Takashi and Master Mitsukuni in the school's administrative office." He told me.

"Pardon, but Master Mitsukuni?"

"He is Master Takashi's cousin. They are very inseparable. I will also take your luggage to your room while you are at school."

"Thank you very much."

And with that I got into the back of the car and drove to Ouran.

When we arrived, I stepped out of the car in awe.

"Wow… It's even bigger than Riddlen." I whispered to myself as I walked through the front gates.

It was bustling with many guys in blue jacket uniforms and girls in yellow dress uniforms; which were defiantly not in my taste.

It took me about ten minutes to finally find the admin office. When I entered there was a big group of handsome guys standing in front of the desk.

"Pardon me." I said with a shy blush.

"But would any of you happen to be Takashi Morinozuka?"

"That's me." Said the tall tan boy, who had a little blonde boy on his shoulders.

Then the little blonde boy jumped and embraced me into a tight hug.

"Hi my name is Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey!"

I laughed and pulled him off.

"Hi Honey." I said sweetly.

"And you can call him Mori!"

"Okay Honey." I smiled.

I walked over to Mori and held out a hand.

"I'm Tahlia, but if you prefer you may call me Lia."

He shook my hand and smiled slightly.

"He doesn't talk much."

I had to look twice. I thought I was seeing things but it was real. Twins!

"Wow, I've never met twins before." I blushed.

"Don't be shy! I'm Hikaru…"

"And I'm Karou." Finished the other.

I smiled widely.

"So are you all friends of Mori?"

Then this big shot blonde eye candy swung in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Why yes, my princess. I am Tamaki! We are all in Ouran's Host Club!"

I had to pull hard to get my hand back. Was this guy serious? Princess?

"What's a Host Club?"

Tamaki flinched and opened his mouth wide, like I just flipped him off or something.

"Um…" I questioned.

"Excuse him. He can get a little overly emotional sometimes." The one with the glasses stated.

I had to admit, he was pretty damn beautiful.

"Sometimes?" Hikaru started.

"The boss always does this." Karou finished.

"Am not!" Tamaki defended.

I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"And who might you be?" I asked with a sweet little smile, trying to look as cute as possible.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. And to answer your previous question; the Host Club is a club formed to entertain young ladies, such as yourself, and to show them a good time."

That was a great idea. I wish Riddlen had a Host Club, but I guess that makes Ouran that much more exclusive.

"So what year are you Lia-Chan?" Honey asked, back on the shoulders of Mori.

"I'm a first year, but my father thought it be best if I started the Foreign Exchange Program as early as possible."

Kyoya eyed me like he was trying to see into my soul. I was confused of whether I should be aroused or scared.

"Well how about we show you around?" Tamaki announced, as he pulled my arm out of the office and down the hall. Everyone else followed. They must be used to his craziness.

"But I haven't gotten my schedule." I protested.

"Mori-Senpai already has that for you!" cheered Honey.

"Yea." Mori added shortly. He held out my schedule, which I barely even got a view of with Tamaki pulling me farther down the hallway.

"Great." I said, pouting about being tugged along by this crazy Romeo.

**Okay so that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. And Haruhi will be introduced in the next chapter. Please give some reviews and if you want to, any characters you would want to be added. (OC characters only!) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is Music Room 3." Tamaki said as he ended my tour.

The rest of the Host Club finally caught up to us. I wish he would've slow down so I could try and get some time to get to know Mori better; but I guess I'll do that later.

"This is where the Host Club's room is!" Honey cheered on from atop Mori's shoulders.

As Tamaki swung open the doors I couldn't help but notice one host in glasses missing.

"Where did Kyoya go?" I questioned the twins as Tamaki pulled me. By now I was used to his pushy personality.

"The Shadow King must've gone off to get Haruhi." One said.

"Tamaki, sweetie, I realize you're excited to meet me, but you gotta stop tuggin me every which way. Okay?" I scolded softly.

Then he made an adorable little face I couldn't even start to describe.

"Sweetie? Oh of course!" he let go of me. Then I turned around and looked at the one the one twin that answered my question about Kyoya's where-abouts.

"Sorry, Hikaru. Who's Haruhi? And Shadow King?"  
Both twins then looked at me with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"H-how did you know I was Hikaru?" he asked.

"Only one other person could tell us apart, and that's Haruhi." Karou finished.

"I pay attention to the little things people do. I may not have known you for very long but I can already tell how your personalities differ."

They still looked confused so I explained further.

"For example, Hikaru. Your voice is softer and smoother, but you're a tad more excitable and stubborn."

I looked over to Karou.

"And Karou, your voice is a little rougher; but you're calmer and easy going then Hikaru."

I smiled at them then asked again.

"So… who's Haruhi? And what did you mean Shadow King?"

Honey jumped down from Mori's shoulders and ran over to me as Tamaki led me over to a lovely sofa and the twins sat on each side of me.

What I hadn't noticed was one of them staring at me.

"Haruhi is another Host Member. She's fairly new but you'll love her."

"Honey! NO!" Tamaki scolded.

Honey covered his mouth. "Oh no. I'm sorry Tamaki-Chan."

"I thought the Host Club was only for male members?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. This was when the doors opened again and I saw Kyoya and what probably was Haruhi walk in.

"She's a special case." Kyoya stated plainly.

"It's a long story for another time." Karou added.

"But you have to keep her true gender a secret, okay?" Hikaru said softly, trying not to be pushy.

"Okay." I winked. Then he looked down trying to conceal his blushing.

I stood to meet Haruhi, being the respectful person I am.

"Hi! I'm Tahlia, but you can call me Lia." I grinned caringly, I was a little excited to meet girl for once. She smiled back at her.

"Hello Lia-Senpai! I'm Haruhi."

We both giggled a little bit, it gave me the hint that she didn't have many girl friends either.

"Haruhi! My little girl! How were your morning classes?" Tamaki raced over to Haruhi and hugged her almost too tight.

"Tamaki-Senpai! Let me go!" She shoved him of her real hard.

Hm. Maybe I should do that next time. But then he got all overly sad and went over to the corner and sat quietly.

"He'll be fine; he does this way too often." She told me.

I saw the twins watching from afar and thought I go join them again. Kyoya was sitting in a big chair over there as well.

"So, Kyoya…"

"Hm."

"Why do they call you the Shadow King?" I got curious.

"Not even an hour and they're already calling me that to you? Well…" He started.

"They like to call me this because I'm the co-founder of the Host Club, and they have this theory that I'm this evil King of darkness."

"That's a little harsh."

"Just wait Lia…"

"You'll understand sooner or later." Hikaru and Karou said.

Tamaki finally came over to the rest of us.

"It's almost time for the Host Club to open!" He sung out.

"Lia-Chan! Would you like to stay and watch?" Honey asked me.

"If it's alright with everyone else."

The twins and Haruhi nodded.

"Why Certainly!" Tamaki answered dramatically.

Kyoya looked to me. "I have no problem with it."

"You can even dress up with us!"

"I suppose…" As long as everyone else did it, I guess I would.

"Oh this'll be so much fun! Won't it Mori-Chan?"

Mori looked up to Honey. "Yea."

They all (including me) got dressed up in superhero outfits.

**Please give some reviews and if you want to, any characters you would want to be added. (OC characters only!) Thanks!**


End file.
